


Feedback

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Secret Avengers, Venom (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Hooking up, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Relationship, mixing business and pleasure, subtly implied future venom/flash/valkyrie, takes place before Fearless Defenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Brunnhilde, the Valkyrie currently working with the Secret Avengers, has taken an interest in Flash Thompson, AKA Agent Venom. The feeling is, of course, mutual. He is not the first Midgardian she's lied with, but he is certainly an intriguing young man. He likes to be told when he's doing something right.She's happy to oblige.(Kinktober Day 7: Praise Kink)





	Feedback

**Author's Note:**

> The following takes place sometime during the era where Flash and Valkyrie are getting together/hooking up/in weird relationship limbo in Rick Remender's Secret Avengers.

Brunnhilde appreciated this Midgardian soldier.

He was strong, passionate, sometimes a little awkward in the way Earth men could be around her, but he never doubted her ability as a warrior or demeaned her for something as trivial as _gender_ on this world. Her compatriots within the so-called “Secret Avengers” knew better, and they were beyond even her old Defenders allies, but with Flash Thompson, it was like he _knew_. He was still quick to put a label on the nature of their relationship, but he would learn. He liked to learn.

She liked to learn, too.

\-----

The Valkyrie came with a breathless gasp as Flash brought her to peak for the second time tonight, her thighs shaking in the wake of her orgasm, careful not to crush him even as he stroked her leg lovingly with one hand, the other working in tandem with his tongue against her clit. He was good; courteous and romantic, and she admitted she liked the novelty of sleeping with vulnerable Earth folk she needed to be careful with. Brunnhilde could crush a Frost Giant’s skull with her thighs. Flash was rather pretty and it would be a pain to explain the situation to one of the team medics.

She laughed delightedly, moving down away from his face to sit against his abdomen. He was grinning like he’d just earned another medal to add to the ones from the Armed Forces. He sucked his fingers clean with a wink and licked his lips. “Good?”

“Mmm…” Brunnhilde feigned contemplation, bracing her hands on his broad shoulders and leaning down. “Adequate.” She kissed him until he pulled back.

“ _Adequate?_ ” he repeated, looking a little offended.

“Flash… I have lived a very, _very_ long time.”

“So? I’m in my thirties. That’s quite a while, if I do say so myself. Pretty soon I’ll be getting letters from AARP and-”

“-all right,” she conceded with a laugh, “you are quite good with that tongue of yours. For a Midgardian. And for a man.”

Even through the dark, his bright green eyes lit up. “I was good, then?”

“Yes, you were. The way you keep your nails manicured… the way you listen… the way you look up at me as I rest upon your mouth… Yes, Flash Thompson, it is very, _very_ good.”

Flash let out a soft, “oh…” and sat up enough to pull her into another kiss, fingers gracing over her breast. He kissed her neck, combing through her hair with a gentleness that belied his military experience. He could fight, but he could also be gentle.

“Oh… hmm… you like it when I say that?” She caressed his back, up to the nape of his neck where she could make his pulse jump and his breath catch. “Because you are quite talented. Yes, on the battlefield, but also… here.”

He nuzzled into her collarbone and she laid back, letting him adjust so as to not put too much weight on his residual limbs. He gently slid a hand under her back, lifting her up to tease her breast with his tongue. She buried a hand in his hair and arched into him.

“Yes, Flash… so good; almost perfect. Such a good boy for me, aren’t you-?”

Brunnhilde cut off with a gasp as he sank his fingers into her while he still worked her breast. He rubbed his palm against her clit as he took her in through yet _another_ orgasm, moaning against her breast as she came on his hand. Flash pulled out gently; slowly smearing a bit of her come on her leg as he did as much.

She caught her breath and brushed her hair away from her face, sitting up to push him back down onto the mattress. His cock stood hard, curved up and leaking even before she brushed herself against it. The Valkyrie took his hands in her own and pushed them to the sides of his head, leaning over him. “So eager to please… there are not so many men like you in Asgard.”

“N-no?” he said, breath catching as she teased herself against his length. “Pretty… pretty high praise, coming… from a _goddess_.”

“We are comrades, Flash,” she reminded him with a smile, “but I admit… I enjoy the way you call me that.”

“Yeah, Val? ’Cause even if you were mortal… I’d still probably say that.”

“Oh? Well… I wonder, then, how your partner feels about me.”

He blinked up at her. “The… symbiote?”

“It is bonded to you, yes? Privy to your thoughts and feelings? Perhaps it would care to join us some evening. It would be a…” Brunnhilde paused, still teasing the head of his cock and enjoying the way it was making him sweat. “...learning experience.”

“I like learni- _oh!_ ”

He pressed his head back into the pillow, hands clenching around hers as she finally sank down, taking him to the hilt in her. Yes, a fine comrade indeed. And just as fine sharing a bed with her.


End file.
